Naruto the Spirit warrior
by Dragonknight007
Summary: Shinigami or Spirit Queen after sealing Madara and Juubi in Naruto she made a deal with him to go to a new dimension so he could enjoy his new life there and help her in some ways. Now what will happen there. Naruto harem.


**Naruto the Spirit warrior**

**Shinigami or Spirit Queen after sealing Madara and Juubi in Naruto she made a deal with him to go to a new dimension so he could enjoy his new life there and help her in some ways. Now what will happen there. Naruto harem. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto or Bleach that I used in this fic**

**Story Start**

Naruto waiting for his death as he just sealed Madara and the new revived Juubi using **Shiki Fuuin, **which summoned the Shinigami to do the sealing. After the 1 year of constant battling with Obito and Edo Madara and revived Juubi in fourth shinobi war he finally won and brought peace. He is waiting for his death when The Shinigami said "**Naruto will you come with me to my personal world? Where you can have a new life, a new chance of life?**"

"Well I am dyeing anyway, so what's the point of staying here. I will go with you Shinigami-sama." Said Naruto bowing.

"**Excellent. Now I will merge you with Madara and Juubi. You will be next Juubi and have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan combined and have those abilities. Also I will give you some of my essence and scrolls to master those powers. You will be staying with me to my palace and learn how to use this powers. Come with me.**" said The Shinigami.

Naruto nodded and took her hand they teleported to the Shinigami's palace. After reaching there she took her human form which is a 5'10'' tall, snow white skin, about 20 years old, long black hair, heart shape face, DD cup breast, a round ass and black eyes. Naruto was so stunned that he did not pay attention that she was looking to him. She asked in her angelic voice "Like What you see Naruto-kun."

"Would you kill me if I say yes? Because if I die saying that you are than definition of beauty then that will be a nicest way to die without any regret." Said Naruto.

Shinigami blushed bright red and said "Awww. Thank you Naruot-kun, and no I will not kill you. And by the way my name is Kagura." Said the Shinigami.

"Well Kagura-chan let us start our training." Said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Now we will start your training tomorrow. You will use the clones to do the shinobi trainings such as chakra control, your dojutsu, elemental and shape manipulation, youki manipulation, Hoho, Kido, Reiryoko control training and the history and the custom of the world you will be going. Now start meditating and you will meet your new tenants." Said kagura.

Naruto start meditating he ended up in his soulscape which is exactly like Konoha, his former village. He then felt a tug coming from the Hokage Monument and went there. He then met up with three gorgeous female who coincidentally look like Tsunade, Kurenai and Mikoto which made him blush bright red. He then went there and asked in a polite tone "Who are you lovely ladies and what are you doing here in my soulscape?"

They just giggle at his polite and handsome features and the Kurenai look like female told "Well Naruto-kun, I am Tsukoyumi, this black haired woman is my sister is Amaterasu and this blond hair woman is my another sister Sussano. We are your Zanpakuto spirits."

Naruto just widened his eyes and said "Are you by any chance related to Mangekyo Sharingan?" Naruto asked hesitantly after the power of that blasted Mangekyo abilities which he got from Madara after the merging process.

Tsukoyumi said "So, you can hear our names in first try. You will be a great warrior Naruto-kun. Yes. But those are pretty weak compare to the real power of us. From me you will be immune to any and all sorts of genjutsu even no one can control your senses which is Kyoka's special and do every kind of genjutsu even Kyoka's, from Ametarasu you will get total control of fire in any and all forms, be those are the black flames, or blue ones or that Ryujin-baka has which up to date is most powerful fire type zanpakuto. And finally from Sussano you can control the whether to your liking and will get total and intense control over wind water and lightning."

Naruto was flabbergasted after hearing this and grinning like a madman listening about his new friends power. But he asked one more question "will my mangekyo abilities will enhance too?"

"Yes. Your mangekyo abilities will be much more powerful from now on. Also Naruto-kun you already have manifested an inner hollow who is now feeding on your youki to make himself powerful, so you will have to confront him for his abilities and your body." Said Ametarasu worriedly.

"Do not worry Ame-chan I will take care of him. After all I know how to defeat him." Said Naruto reassuringly.

Ametarasu smiled and nodded. Then Sussano said "Naruto-kun from now on you will training in here for your Zanpakuto abilities as time moves faster here from outside. Your training will start from tomorrow. Good bye for now." As they started to fade.

**Real World**

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Kagura and said "I met my zanpakuto's Kagura-chan. They are pretty nice and friendly. They said they will start my training from tomorrow in my soulscape. So we will do the physical training and my other shinobi abilities in here."

Kagura smiled and nodded. Then she said "Excellent Naruto-kun. Now your tort…..erm training will start tomorrow. Rest now Naruto-kun." Said Kagura as she took him to his room which will be his for next few months or years.

**3 years later**

It has been 3 years from Naruto's departure from the elemental nation to the Shinigami realm. In this 3 years he mastered his demonic abilities, his chakra and youki control, other shinobi abilities and zanpakutos. He mastered their shikai and bankai, kidos and shunpo. He did not have to utter the initial phrase to release his zanpakuto. He also mastered his hollow abilities. As Kagura and zanpakutos told him it is his inner darkness and he just accepted him and absorbed him and gained his abilities like hiero, shonido, cero and bala etc. Now he is just bellow Kagura's level. In her words the head captain Yamamoto of the soul society will be a child compared to him.

He also romantically involved with Kagura. After spending some time with Kagura he knew about her. He understood that she also feared for her abilities as the goddess of death. She is just as lonely as him. So he first became her friend, then after some time he confessed to her and inwardly preying she did not just erase his existence from the face of the plane. He was stunned when she returned his feelings and he marked her as his mate. She also told him that he have to take multiple mates as his new Juubi status. He was just flabbergasted after hearing this. Now he is practicing his abilities.

Kagura came from behind him and said "Naru-kun, your time has come to go to the human realm. I want you to do a job for me. There is a shinigami named Aizen Souske found a way to come to my realm. You know about that Hogyoku don't you. If you have that you will have him by his balls. I want you to defeat him as you like the way. You have free reign as you like. You only answer to me and no one else. Okay."

"Yes Kagura-chan. Don't worry your pretty head for this. I take care of him. But I will be so lonely without you there." Said Naruto.

"I know Naru-kun. But I cannot go in there. So you have to go alone. Bye now Naru-kun. Show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Nidaime Juubi and my mate." Said Kagura as she kissed him to the lips.

Naeuro kissed back and opened a portal to the human world. First he applied the suppression seals that will suppress his chakra and reiryoku at civilian level. Before he leaped in the portal he heard Kagura said "And do not forget to bring me some harem sisters."

Naruto after coming out of the portal in human world lost his step after hearing this and grumbled about 'ero spirit queen teasing my poor soul'. He then sensed the people that her high spiritual level and found that there is war going on between hollows and shinigamis. When he came to a gathering he saw that a menos grande is charging a cero. Then he saw a orange haired kid charged at it with his very long zanpakuto and destroyed it. He also noticed odd feeling coming from a short, petit, black haired girl with violet eyes. He noticed that her reiryoku level is low and it is not regenerating and there is also another energy core or something. Then he remember about the Hogyoku Kagura told him about.

'She has the Hogyoku inside of her. I will have to get it from her. But later. First let's see if I know any of those shinigami. There is Kisuke Urahara former 12th division captain and Yuroichi Shihoin in her cat form. I will revile myself to them later. Now I have to plan of my retrieval of the hogyoku.' Naruto thought and planed his mission.

Naruto is now heading to his house that was bought for him by Kagura. He is walking and saw the kid that was fighting that hollow with that short petit girl. He thought it will be a golden oppertunity to take the Hogyoku, so he discreatly put a sleeping kido on them. Once they unconsciousness he swept in and took out the Hogyoku and made a fake with enough power, after analyzing it, with his 'Creation of All Things' and placed it in the girl again. Then he released the kido. They left wondering at what just happened to them but shrugged it off as they did not find anything missing. Now all he have to do is wait.


End file.
